The Problem with Learning to Become a Healer
by ToraTaroMeetmeonthe'Marrow
Summary: After getting kicked out from his relative's home, Harry Potter runs into the unexpected. An injured and near death Dark Lord. HPLV
1. Prologue

*****Important Author Note: *****

_Okay, so this is the start of my new story. *does happy dance* Hopefully everyone will enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did then Harry would have some serious mental issues from being neglected and actually tried to survive on knowledge not luck._

**Prologue**

"Damn Dursleys." Harry muttered darkly as he practically stomped down the road that lead to one of the parks in Surrey. "Damn Dursleys for making me do EVERYTHING! Damn them for hating me and trying to always make me miserable!" He practically growled at that last point. Thinking back to later that evening he recalled exacting why he was stomping around on the streets of Surrey in the middle of the night.

---------------

~Flashback~

"Potter!" A horribly obese man yelled as his face turned from white to purple.

"Vernon? What has to boy done now?" The horse shaped woman questioned with a sneer to her husband.

"That-that Freak! That _**Freak**_ did this!" Vernon shouted as he pointed with his fat finger at the mess that was the living room. They had just come back from a lovely evening out with Vernon's sister, Marge, only to come home to see their perfect living room practically destroyed.

"Boy!" Vernon bellowed in response to Petunia's gasp. "Get down here _**now!"**_

With hurried steps down the stairs, one Harry Potter appeared. "Uncle Vernon? Wha-?" Harry asked in confusion only to be grabbed and slammed against a nearby wall.

"Look at what you did Freak! After all we've done for you!" Vernon shouted into the wizard's ear. Wincing, Harry tried to ignore the onslaught of continued ranting with the usual 'feed you, cloth you, house you' coming from his uncle. "This is what you do to repay our gratitude?!" Harry's relative continued to yell out at the nearly deafened teenager.

"Uncle Vernon it wasn't me! Dudley –ah-!" Harry was once again cut off as he slammed against the wall again; fully knowing his mistake of bringing Dudley up. _Stupid._

"Don't you dare blame my Diddlydums!" Petunia screeched at the wizard that she would have liked to forget even existed.

"How _**dare**_ you blame Dudley for your own Freakishness! That's it!" Vernon hollered enraged.

"Vernon?" Harry's aunt asked in confusion.

"No more!" Vernon roared as he picked his nephew by Harry's collar and practically threw him out the door. "We don't want you anymore, Boy. After all we've done for you-"

"You've done for me?! You've done nothing for me and it _**wasn't**_ my fault! It was your fat son's-!" Harry cried out at his uncle only to be cut off by a harsh slap to his face. Picking himself off the ground, he winced as he felt the effects of being slapped to the ground.

"Be gone Boy!" Vernon barked as he slammed the door shut on his nephew.

---------------

_Well at least all of my valuable stuff is at Grimmauld Place, since I inherited it from Sirius…I wish I hadn't though…I would give anything to have him back. _Sighing, Harry stopped stomping on the pavement; his anger giving way to melancholy as he remembered the death of this Godfather. Harry had moved into his Godfather's house over the last winter break, but he had been forbidden to live there during the summers by the Order and Dumbledore.

"Right, because I'm just _**so**_ protected at the Dursleys. I bet the blood wards don't even work…" Harry muttered angrily as he thought back to the conversation he had with Dumbledore. _At least I had the pleasure of seeing their faces when I magically banished them from my new house. Dumbledore's was probably the best. As of right now, I really want nothing to do with the Order or him. _

_I suppose I should eventually head over to Grimmauld…_He didn't need to worry about getting there, of course. He had already taken his Apparation test early; perks of being the Boy-Who-Lived.

He had adjusted the wards to only let him in and anyone he allowed in. He had found it all rather interesting; the wards would let anyone in as long as he was thinking about allowing them access, however it was only a one time deal. In order to gain long term access, all he had to do was to key them to the wards with a small amount of blood. Of course that was how he had set the wards up after his tiff with Dumbledore and researching the best ward magic by books and contacting Bill Weasley. _With how Dumbledore had them set up, anyone could have come in if they got past the Fidelius Charm._

"Stupid Dumbledore." Harry grumbled. He was about to head over to Grimmauld, only to notice some red liquid on the sidewalk besides one of Surrey's parks. _Blood?_

As he looked at the blood in confusion, Harry noticed a trail of droplets leading to the thinned out tree line on the other side of the park. The blood was still very wet and glistened in the light of the street lamps. _No doubt an injured animal, maybe it got hit by a car…_

After a moment of contemplation, Harry started after the blood trail. _Curse my curiosity and __conscience__. I just know this is going to come back and bite me._ The young wizard thought in annoyance as he neared cautiously the tree line. As he reached the trees, Harry looked around not seeing anything at first, only to glance back at a shadowed area of slightly more condensed trees. _More ideal hiding spot…_

As he moved closer, Harry caught sight of an arm that was dripping with blood. _Fuck! That's a person not an animal!_

He rushed over only to stop dead in his tracks. After a few moments he took a shaky breath in. There, in front of him only a foot or two away, leaning against a tree unconscious and looking half dead, was one Tom Marvolo Riddle.

_Ooh, shit._


	2. Chapter One, Insanity

*****Important Author Note: *****

_For a heads up, Slughorn is NOT going to be in this. Yes it's going to go into Harry's sixth year, but I don't feel like dealing Horcrux stuff. I might, __**might,**__ put them in the story if it goes with the plot. So basically Snape is still teaching Potions, and I'm not sure who's going to be Defense but there's a chance it will be Lupin._

_So yeah, a bit of a short chapter for me; but since I left it on a cliff hanger in the prologue I wanted to get this out._

_Side note – NEW BIO!!! Yay for me, ne? Check it, hopefully it'll be interesting._

_Also, for another heads up for those who read The Darkness of Light, I'm about a third of the way through the rough draft. So it should be up in a bit._

**Chapter One**

_Shit. Shit. Shit! Okay stop! I need to think of something other than 'shit.' There, complete sentences. Complete sentences are important. _Harry rambled in his head as he stood frozen and looking at his sworn enemy. After a few moments of mental silence and shock, the reality of the situation settled in, and thus, Harry came to another, more brilliant thought. _Oh._ _Fuck._

"Get a hold of yourself Potter. It's just an unconscious, horribly wounded Dark Lord about a foot or two away from you. Nothing to worry about. Nothing to freak out about. I mean it's not like this same Dark Lord killed your parents and has been trying to constantly kill you all your life. Nothing to worry about at all." The young wizard muttered to himself somewhat hysterically, debating whether or not he was hallucinating. _Didn't think my uncle slapped me so hard that I've started seeing things…_ "…which means this is most likely real and Voldemort is in front of me, unconscious and most likely gravely injured…"

Looking again at the near dead wizard Harry's eyes widened. "Fuck!" He practically yelled. "Why does he have to be gravely injured?!" Harry hissed out in annoyance. Unfortunately for everyone's favorite boy hero, he had decided some months ago to change his goal to being an Auror to becoming a Healer. _Why? Why? Why?! Why couldn't he be somewhat injured and fully capable of living out the night on his own? Why does he have to be so horribly injured?! Argh!_ If he really wanted to become a Healer on principal than he couldn't leave anyone injured to die…even his enemies._ Or at least that's what Poppy says…_

_Of course this is Voldemort we're speaking of…does he still count? _Harry contemplated miserably. _He ruined my life… _Looking away from the Dark Lord, Harry attempted to take a step away only to hitch his breath in an almost painful intake. _What the hell was that? Was it my conscience? Why does my body practically scream at me not to leave him?!_

"Damn, my subconscious must be telling me something…I really can't leave anyone to die…not even Tom Riddle." The Savior of the Wizarding Word sighed heavily and silently edged over to the Dark Lord. Hesitating, he debated what to do. With a brief insane thought, Harry poked the notorious Dark Lord and skittered back in case of retaliation.

"Okay…no reaction what-so-ever. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing…What the hell was I thinking?" Harry asked himself in disbelief. _I know what I was thinking, I was thinking that I'd poke Voldemort, he'd wake up and try to kill me. Then I'd flee and hide, he'd go away, and I wouldn't have to deal with this anymore. Yeah…that's real sane Harry. Unbelievable. _He once again hesitated and then decided to grab Voldemort's shoulder and Apparated outside of number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Well, here we are…" Harry mumbled as he slightly lifted and supported his sworn enemy in order to get them both up the steps and in a position to where the wards would be able to detect Voldemort's magical signature. After mentally keying the Dark wizard into the wards temporarily, Harry Apparated them inside the house and to the Master bedroom; though he was slightly surprised that the half-dead man never even made a move or noise.

_No way am I giving him his own room, and since I've stayed in this bedroom before, I'm quite familiar with my surroundings; which is a good thing when treating a dangerous wild animal…or in this case, a Dark Lord._

"This is going to be interesting…" Harry stated almost helplessly as he looked up to the ceiling and debated where his sanity had gone. "Right. First things first, find his wand."

After shoving the older wizard on the bed, Harry hesitantly looked at the injured man's robes. "I can't believe I'm going to do this." Harry uttered in disbelief at what he had gotten himself into. "Here it goes," he said taking a deep breath and begged, "please don't wake up and kill me."

The young wizard slowly leaned over his unconscious companion and began looking through the Dark Lord's robes. Ten minutes later, he had commandeered six daggers, some glowing orb thing and quite a few potions that Harry _**really**_ didn't want to know what they were used for. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't found Voldemort's wand yet.

"I know being a Dark Lord is probably hazardous to one's life, with the whole taking over the world and enslaving people thing; people are sure to get mad, but this is getting ridiculous!" The Gryffindor growled out in exasperation and annoyance as he found yet _**another**_ dagger. "Geez. How does he even move without stabbing himself?"

After another five minutes of looking, Harry stood up in frustration. Gritting his teeth, he looked at his collection he had amassed from sifting through Voldemort's clothing. "That's it! I can't find it anywhere!" He growled out and then sighed. "He must not have it on him. Though, that's a slightly disturbing thought. I'm not entirely sure what it means for the rest of the world if there's someone out there that can not only disarm Voldemort but also gravely injure him as well…"

_On the bright side, at least I've disposed him of his concealed armaments. _Snorting at that thought, Harry decided that it was pretty much a good analogy as he looked over the weapons he had taken off the wizard's person. _But I know he can still do wandless magic. Since it didn't look like there was a fight in the park, he probably used it to get to Surrey. But why __**Surrey?**_

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Harry cast a charm to alert him if Voldemort started to show signs of waking and headed downstairs to get supplies. "I'll have to thank Poppy for teaching me that charm; she's a well of information."

After rounding up a large bowl, cloth, bandages and disinfectant, Harry returned upstairs, relieved that his enemy was still oblivious to the world. Filling up the large bowl with hot water, he walked over and set it with the other supplies he had collected and put on the small table next to the bed. "Right, next step. Cleaning the wounds."

Harry paused suddenly. _…which means taking off his clothes…_ He looked apprehensively at the Dark Lord. _Oh boy._

Praying to a higher power that Voldemort would not wake up and kill him, Harry slowly started removing the Dark Lord's outer robes. _I __**really**__ hope that he's only injured from the waist up…_

* * *

"Albus." Kingsley drew the old wizard's attention as the Auror roused into the Headmaster's office.

"Hmm?" Professor Dumbledore hummed for the Auror to go on.

"Albus, as you know I was scheduled to watch Mr. Potter and his place of residence."

"Yes, you said there was a magical disturbance in the area, did you find anything?" The elderly professor asked curiously.

"No, it was too scattered. However, that's not the only thing that happened tonight."

"Oh?" Dumbledore question and drew serious.

"It seems that the Dursleys have kicked Mr. Potter out of the house. When I noticed the boy gone, I confronted them. By the time I had gotten all the information, Mr. Potter hand been gone for over three hours."

"That is most troubling, but I'm sure Harry decided to go to Grimmauld Place. I'll check to make sure everything is alright though. Thank you Kingsley, why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"I'm sure you're right Albus. The kid has common sense most of the time. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kingsley."

* * *

Wiping his forehead with his arm, Harry tried to get his unmanageable hair out of his eyes. _Maybe I should just get it cut…_ He had been successful in removing Voldemort's clothes, much to his embarrassment; he had to remove the Dark Lord's pants as well. To his surprise and relief, he had found the muggle-hating wizard to be wearing muggle boxers from _**America.**_ Unfortunately he was far too embarrassed that he was seeing his sworn enemy practically naked to appreciate the ironic humor.

As Harry continued cleaning the wounds, he was once again reminded just how very band they were. Voldemort had large slices all over his body that were quite deep. What disturbed Harry was that the slices had a pattern to them. There were sets of four wherever the slashes were and they looked like claw marks to the young wizard. Harry had also found a gaping hole in the Dark Lord's stomach, which he really didn't want to speculate on what was shoved through the wizard's body. Everything else he had found was superficial; however Harry was slightly concerned about the head wound the Dark wizard was sporting, though if one were to ask he would emphasize the _**slightly.**_

As the Gryffindor started bandaging the half dead man before him, Harry started thinking back on when he had told his friends his new career choice.

* * *

"You want to do what, mate?" Ron asked in confusion at his fellow Gryffindor and friend.

"Become a Healer." Harry stated patiently.

"But why? I thought you wanted to become an Auror? Auror's are so much cooler than Healers!"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, "If Harry wants to become a Healer than we should support him. I think it's a wonderful idea Harry."

"Sorry, mate."

"That's alright Ron." Harry said with a small smile, knowing full well what his redheaded friend was like. "And thank you Hermione."

The female Gryffindor smiled at her friends, though not to say that she wasn't perplexed by her friend's new career choice. "Harry, why _**do**_ you want to become a Healer?"

"I've thought it over, and by the time I graduate I think that I would have had enough of fighting Dark wizards. So I decided to think about other options."

"I guess I get it…" Ron commented a little unsure.

"Well after some soul searching, I guess you could say. I kind of came to like the idea of healing. I would still be helping people, just in a different way than being an Auror." The Boy-Who-Lived explained.

"Huh. It could be fun I guess, just think if you were like Madame Pomfrey and got to order everyone around." Ron suggested with glee.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "Harry won't be ordering anyone around unless it's necessary. Right Harry?"

"Mhmm." Harry hummed in agreement. _Probably. _He mentally snickered.

"Good; but you know Harry that Potions and Herbology are going to be important." The witch commented with the voice of reason.

"I know. I've already talked to Professor McGonagall to see if it was even do-able. We had a pretty long conversation but I mostly have a go ahead." The young wizard explained enthusiastically.

"Mostly?" Hermione asked in concern.

"Well…I have to bring my grades up in Herbology, but I've already asked Neville for help with that, and I'll have to use all my free time in the day to train with Madame Pomfrey."

"There's something else, isn't there?" Hermione asked knowingly.

"I'm…going to have to beg Snape to let me in his class this coming year…"

"What?!" Ron yelled outraged. "You don't have to do that Harry, we can come up with some other job you want to do. There's no reason to drag that slimy bastard into it."

"Ronald!"

"What? Come one Hermione, Snape will never let Harry into his class!"

"Hence the begging." Harry cut in dryly.

"But-!"

"No Ron, I think Harry really wants this. We should be supportive."

"But Snape!"

"_**Ron!**_" Hermione stressed the redhead's name sternly.

"If this is what you really want to do mate…"

"It is." Harry stated calmly and determined.

"I'm glad you're so determined at something that doesn't have to do with Voldemort, Harry."

"You know something Hermione, so am I."

* * *

Snorting, Harry looked down at his new patient. _Yeah, that worked out so well. Why does it seem like no matter what it always comes back to __**Him?**_

As he continued to bandage his sworn enemy, Harry couldn't help but wonder once again _**why**_ he was helping Voldemort. _I must be out of my mind. Maybe the Prophet was right, I've gone crazy._

After some time and more inner debating on his sanity, the Gryffindor had finally finished bandaging the now almost mummified looking man. _Why the hell am I so compelled to save him? I'm worrying over his health and whether or not he's going to survive the night. Why? _Groaning in frustration, the young wizard decided to contemplate it in the morning. Casting a Tempus charm, he decided to rephrase that last thought. Later in the day would be more accurate.

Casting another alarm charm on Voldemort, Harry decided to clean up his supplies and then wash up. Taking a hesitant look at the Dark Lord and sighing deeply, Harry started to organize the remaining medical supplies scattered around the room.

* * *

~Dream Sequence~

"Riddle!" A shrill voice hollered out of the darkness. A thin woman walked into the room that was slowly materializing, glaring at the young boy cowering against the wall. "What have you done boy?!"

"I didn't-!" The four year old started only to get cut off with a slap.

"Don't lie boy! I know it was you that made all the food move!" The stern and enraged woman yelled. "You think I don't know that freakish stuff happens around you!?"

"But I didn't-!" The young child tried again to explain only to get dragged off the ground by his collar.

"I said don't lie boy!" She screeched in rage, dragging the little kid out of the room. "We found were the food went, do you know where?" She asked in cold fury.

"Nn-o?" The young boy whimpered out as he tried to keep up with the woman dragging him only to stumble and get pulled even harsher.

"Outside _**your**_ room!" The woman bellowed and she threw the child into cellar. "Take the next three days to consider your sins boy. You won't be getting out of here until then and you _**won't **_be getting any _**food**_ either!" She snarled as she slammed the door closed, shrouding the scene in darkness.

* * *

Shooting straight up, Harry tried to calm his breathing. _What the _**hell**_ was that?! A dream? Was it one of His memories…? _Looking over to the Dark wizard, Harry couldn't find any evidence that Voldemort even was dreaming or if he was connecting to Voldemort's mind. _Still…people just don't dream things like that. If that really did happen to him…No. I can't –No. Forget it Harry, you're not going down that road. Just go back to sleep. _Taking one last look at the Dark Lord, Harry curled back into his sleeping position and closed his eyes, his last thought centering on the fact that Riddle never cried in the dream.

After another few hours of sleep, Harry started to give up getting a good night's rest. He eventually concluded as he started to stand up, that he wasn't going to get any more sleep with _**Voldemort**_ only a few feet away from him. _Even if he is still unconscious._ The Gryffindor got out of the torturous device known to many as an armchair, and stretched in order to relieve some of his discomfort.

Walking over to the bed, Harry debated if he was relieved or upset that the Dark wizard was still breathing; checking the bandaged man's vitals as best as he could, Harry noticed that Voldemort's pulse was better than the night's before but was still very weak. _He needs some blood replenishing potions…_

Harry sighed and knew this was the time that he had to make a decision that could quite possibly change his life, one way or another. He wasn't foolish enough not to know that if he continued to save Voldemort's life that things would change, that is…if he wasn't killed later on. You just don't help the leader of the Dark without consequences. _So it comes down to my principals as being a Healer, the seemingly inability to leave my sworn enemy to die, and the fact that said sworn enemy killed my parents and ruined most of my life…So _**why**_ can I not leave him for dead?! _Harry practically screamed in his mind. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_

Collecting himself, Harry recalled something that Poppy had said once. _'Once you take on a patient, that patient is your responsibility. No matter what, you must always see it through.' I guess…that's my answer. Something wanted me to help him last night, be it my conscience, Fate, or something else entirely. But I __**did**__ help him, which means I have to see it through, no matter what._

Looking at the Dark wizard on the bed, Harry began to feel the stirrings of determination. _If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it right._

_**Thanks for the Reviews!**_

_**SeverusDmitri18, Lauressa, lady sakura cosmos, Tonks-is-cool, Sev'slittlesecret, The OxyG, ., Silawe, Iriomote, Yamaneko Nokomis, cobraqueen17, Sidian, claire, T-TrainOrTurkeyT, kitsunkuruoshii, VMLynn400488, Corpium, Aelirenn, Death Marss, lady-voldemort, Gemini Perevell, ElektraKitt, SilverBlood7884 **_


	3. Chapter Two, More Insanity

*****Important Author Note: *****

_Update. Yay! I've been gone for a while from the writing world. This was because I was putting my art portfolio together. ^^; It was a VERY stressful and busy time, but happily I got into my program. So YAY ME! ~^^~ Also, I've started college up again, sooo…if my updates are far from each other, that'd be why. I'll apologize in advance for that, so try to bear with me. I've transferred into a really intense school, but hopefully I'll have time to write._

_I tried to get this out quickly so if there are any errors that's why. If you find any, I'd love it if you could let me know so I can fix them. ^^_

_Right, so I added some Latin for a few spells. My Latin's really rusty soooo if it doesn't make sense to you, PLEASE tell me so I can fix it. Thanks! _

**Chapter Two**

After making sure that Voldemort was relatively stabilized for his condition, Harry decided that the Dark wizard's wounds were too serious to not use some spells on them. He left the room and went to gather all the textbooks Poppy had told him to get and all the medical books he had bought on his own. As he gathered them all up, he was generally surprised to see how many he had collected. _Hopefully some of those are advanced enough to have the spells I'm looking for._

A good 17 books and two and a half hours later, Harry finally found what he was looking for. Standing up from the ground and stepping over the mass of books he had laid out around him, Harry made his way over to Voldemort with one of the more advanced textbooks in his hand. _I should deal with the more serious things first._

"_Medicorcavus.*"_ Harry said with the standard conviction he used for all his spells. Curious as to why Voldemort didn't react, Harry assumed he had done the spell wrong with frustration.

Reviewing the text again and muttering another _'Medicorcavus,'_ Harry was even more confused as to why he still got no reaction. Knowing full well that while that spell could save someone from bleeding to death it was also very painful for the patient. He should have gotten a reaction. _I usually get the spell right one my first or second try…_ Contemplating the situation, Harry decided the only way to figure out what went wrong was to examine the wound.

Setting his book down on the table next to the bed, Harry went to retrieve some more bandages, antiseptic and hot water; he might as well clean and re-bandage the wounds. As he started unwrapping the blood soaked bandages, Harry was slightly concerned why the blood was seemingly still flowing regularly instead of clogging and congealing like most wounds do. _It's like his body isn't healing correctly and not stopping the bleeding. I only found him last night but there still should be some evidence of the blood flow slowing…_

After finishing at getting all the bandages off, Harry started inspecting all the wounds; most seemed to show no signs of healing, not even a slight scab on the minor scrapes and scratches. Despite being perplexed, Harry decided to leave it for now and explained it off with Voldemort having a bad immune system. He eventually goy to examining the gapping hole in his archenemy's stomach and was surprised to see that the spell had worked…somewhat.

Apparently the wound had healed, just not to the point that it should have. The spell should have caused the wound to completely scab over and stop the blood flow around the area preventing bleeding out as well as healing any internal injuries. However, it appeared the Dark Lord's body had problems with actually healing. The wound was no longer fatal to the wizard and it had closed some. Unfortunately for the dark wizard it was still bleeding a lot. Eventually Harry tried more spells from the book and was extremely frustrated that the spells that should have healed the minor wounds and sealed up the larger lacerations, didn't. Looking at the Dark Lord in annoyance, Harry sighed and knew what he had to do. _Looks like I'm doing this the muggle way…when he wakes, he is __**not**__ going to be pleased…_

A good couple of hours later, Harry had recleaned, stitched up and rebandaged all of the elder wizard's major wounds. He had left the minor ones unstitched and only loosely wrapped since they weren't a threat to the Dark Lord's health. IT was also a good way for Harry to tell if there was something preventing Voldemort from healing, since if the more insignificant wounds wouldn't heal, it would mean the larger, more life threatening ones wouldn't either. Harry hopped that the Dark Lord just healed slower than others, but in the back of his mind, he knew something else might be going on.

Aside from the obvious, the situation caused Harry some unease. He knew Voldemort was a unique wizard in almost all categories, but at the same time it bothered the Boy-Who-Lived that the dark wizard had barely moved or made a sound since Harry had found him. In fact there was only a few twitches when he had been stitching up the elder wizard's wounds. The fact that Voldemort didn't seem to show any inclination of healing was also troubling. Deciding the possibility of a toxin was too much of a jump with his current amount of evidence, Harry decided to focus on the more immediate problem, such as Voldemort very pale and clammy composition. _Blood loss._ Harry's mind supplied and he was once again reminded that he really needed some blood replenishing potions.

As he started to think which would be better, sending a letter to get some potions or just plain going to Diagon Alley, an owl flew up to the master bedroom window and tapped on the glass. Going over and opening the window, Harry took the letter from the dark owl and summoned some treats.

_**Harry my boy,**_

_**I've heard you've left the Dursleys once again. I have to say I wished you wouldn't be so hasty, after all you must remember that Tom and his Death Eaters are still after you. I truly hope you went to Grimmauld instead of elsewhere. Now I know that you have been upset lately, but I must insist you tell me where you are or I'll have to get some of the Order to find and retrieve you.**_

_**Try to behave yourself.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_He…He actually…_Growling, Harry couldn't believe the audacity of his Headmaster. Summoning some parchment and a muggle pen, he began writing his response.

_**Dumbledore,**_

_**Yes I am at Grimmauld. Despite me telling you this, I would once again like to remind you that even if you were to send someone after me, they wouldn't be able to get in **_**or**_** forcibly remove me from my home. Understand that if you even try I will take legal measures against you.**_

_**I would furthermore like to inform you that I didn't leave the Dursleys on my own accord. I was **_**kicked out.**_** Besides, even if I did I personally could care less on what you think about it. I. Don't. Trust. You.**_

_**So if you could be so kind to leave me ALONE. I'd appreciate it.**_

_**Still Mad,**_

_**Harry Potter**_

_I can't believe he actually thinks he needs to remind me that people are trying to kill me. Unbelievable._ Harry muttered to himself in his head. _Though this makes up my decision on what to do._

Giving the owl his response and sending the bird back to Hogwarts, Harry sat down to write another letter.

_**Poppy,**_

_**I need a favor. I was wondering if you could send me some supplies. I'd really appreciate if you could give me the following:**_

_**Blood Replenishing Potion x10**_

_**Fever Reducing Potion x5**_

_**Infection Reducing Potionx5**_

_**Healing Salve**_

_**I hope this comes to you in good health and I hope you've also had a good summer so far.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Harry**_

_Hopefully Poppy won't ask too many questions. She knows what usually goes on at the Dursleys, so if I'm lucky she'll just assume I need them because of that. _Harry thought as he called Hedwig and told his beautiful owl where her destination was.

Looking over at the unconscious wizard, Harry decided now was probably the best time to eat. _I should probably see if I can get some liquids into him…_Casting the alarm charm, Harry made his way downstairs and into the kitchen.

Knowing that Kretcher would never do anything helpful for him and that he actually liked to cook anyways, Harry made his way through his food supplies and settled into making some eggs and toast. As he sat down to eat, Harry was still annoyed with Dumbledore. Not only had Dumbledore avoided telling him important information but also the mere thought of his reaction to his new career choice made him want to grind his teeth together in irritation.

-Flashback-

"Professor Dumbledore? Sir?" Harry Potter questioned as he tried to find his Headmaster in the seemingly deserted office.

"Ah! Harry my boy! How are you?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully.

"Fine sir. Well…as good as I can be with that Prophecy." Harry replied honestly.

"Yes…I had hoped you would have a bit more of your childhood before I'd have to tell you." Albus stated solemnly.

"About that sir. I hope you know I'm still a bit upset about the whole thing, including being upset with you. I think you should have told me sooner." Harry ground out in annoyance.

"I am truly sorry about Sirius Harry. I did what I thought was best."

"Well it obviously wasn't." The Boy Wonder snidely remarked.

Sighing, Albus made his way over to his desk. "Is there something you wish to tell me?" He questioned.

"Yes. Professor McGonagall told me it would be best to tell you this personally."

"Oh? Is something the matter?" Dumbledore asked with attention.

"She just wanted me to inform you of my change in career choices."

"Career choices?" Dumbledore blinked in confusion.

"Yeah, I've decided not to become an Auror anymore. I want to become a Healer." Harry explained.

"I'm afraid that is not possible Harry." Albus stated seriously.

"Oh?" Harry questioned dangerously.

"Yes. As the Savior of the Wizarding World you are expected to do certain things. I'm afraid becoming an Auror is one of them. I am truly sorry Harry, but I cannot allow you to become a Healer." Dumbledore explained gravely.

"Cannot allow?" Harry repeated in cold fury. Narrowing his eyes in anger, he continued. "You are my Headmaster sir. Do you actually have any evidence to say that I cannot handle or I am not academically able to chose this career path?"

"Harry I have already told you I have forbidden you to do this."

"Well I'm sure I can get the Ministry and the Board of Governors in on this to _**debate**_ the issue."

"That won't be necessary. You may not know this Harry, but I am your magical guardian. In the event of your parents' deaths and the inability of both of your godparents to look after you, I am appointed to that position." Albus explained calmly, believing that this explanation would settle all the issues.

"I see." Harry replied icily. "Then it's a good thing I got an interesting letter this morning at breakfast."

"Oh?" Dumbledore blinked in surprise.

"Yes. Apparently Sirius named me Head of the Black Estate and emancipated me if he died before my 17th birthday. So you see professor, I already knew you _**were**_ my magical guardian, but you're not anymore. Therefore unless you have a purely academic reason for not allowing me to become a Healer, you really can't do anything about it." Harry explained coldly.

"You are not eligible for Potions next year Harry, you don't have the Potions requirement." Dumbledore stated in a slightly tight manner.

"I have already talked to Professor Snape sir. He's given me permission to be in his class next year. So you see sir I'm not asking for your approval, I'm only informing you of the change." Harry stated with a smug look.

"I see." Albus sighed out, knowing he had lost this round. "Is there anything else Mr. Potter?"

"No sir."

"Very well, you are dismissed."

-End Flashback-

_I honestly can't tell if he sees everyone as pawns or if he's just plain oblivious to somethings…_Harry thought in annoyance. Thinking it would just be better to forget about his Headmaster for now, the young wizard decided he should try to get some nutrients into his patient.

Retrieving some chicken broth from one of his pantries, he poured it into a pot and left it to boil as he went to find one of his Nutrient Potions. Poppy was kind enough to send a large amount of Nutrient Potions for his time with his relatives. Harry had been very appreciative that the potions would help him when his family would refuse to feed him for extended periods of time.

Seeing that the chicken broth was properly heated as he came back to the kitchen with the potion, Harry poured the soup into a bowl and added the Nutrient Potion. Grabbing the bowl, the young wizard headed back upstairs to his patient. _This is going to be interesting…_

Canceling the alarm charm, Harry grabbed a chair and walked over to the bed. Setting the chair beside the dark wizard, he sat down being careful not to spill the broth. Checking to see if Voldemort was still completely out of it, Harry relaxed when he confirmed the wizard was still completely unconscious. _Okay Harry, he's totally unresponsive. He's not going to suddenly wake up and kill you. _He rambled to himself and then paused. _I am definitely insane._

Hesitantly moving his hand towards the dark wizard's face, Harry carefully opened his patient's mouth. Taking his spoon and gathering some liquid, the young wizard made sure it was luke warm before slowly pouring it into the other wizard's mouth. Noting the unconscious Dark Lord wouldn't swallow on his own, Harry responded cautiously by rubbing the Voldemort's throat to trigger the swallowing reflex.

After some time, Harry had gotten all the broth into the wizard and he sighed in relief. _What the hell happened to you?_ He thought as he looked at the wounded wizard before him. "Who has that type of power?" Harry mumbled to himself.

Sighing in frustration at not knowing the answer, Harry cleaned up all the dirty and used supplies and put the rest neatly away. _Dumbledore would have said __**something**__ to me if he had injured Voldemort this badly; which means that who ever did this, is not known to the Light Side. Someone that powerful…the Order would have tried to convince them to join…_Thinking back on the injuries the Dark Lord sustained, if Harry had to guess he would say some type of creature took out Voldemort. _Now there's a disturbing though…_

Yawning, Harry cast a Tempus and found it was about eleven in the morning. Taking into account that he hadn't gotten much sleep before, the young wizard decided to take a nap. Casting the alarm charm on the unconscious wizard, Harry settled into a comfy chair and started to doze off.

-Dream-

"Look guys, Riddle's got a book." An ugly fat boy came into view with his gang of bullies.

A young boy, no older than five, held his book to his chest like it was something precious and looked warily at the older children. "What do you want?" He asked suspiciously.

"We want your book." The oldest stated obviously. "Give it here." He ordered nastily.

"No." The young boy said quietly as he hugged to book tighter.

"I _**said**_ give it here Freak." The oldest snarled and made a grab for the book.

"No!" The five year old cried out as he ducked underneath the hand and scampered some distance away. "It's mine." He said almost pitifully, knowing full well he wouldn't have his book much longer.

"You're a freak Riddle, and freaks don't deserve to have books." The second oldest in the group sneered at the young child in front of him.

"Yeah!" The other three boys cheered in agreement, all smiling nastily at Riddle.

"So give it here Freak." The oldest stated gleefully, hoping he could get some violence in.

"No…" The youngest whimpered as he tried to edge away from the bullies.

"Don't you listen Freak? I _**said**_ give. It. Here!" The leader shouted as he grabbed the book and tried to rip it from the young boy.

"No!" Riddle cried out as he clutched the book with all his strength his little body was capable of. "It's mine!" He yelled distressed, only to be flung backwards. When he opened his eyes, he glared hatefully with tears at the older boys in frustration.

The older boys started laughing at their victim until the gang looked at their leader in disbelief and horror. "You're on fire!" One of them shouted.

"Wha?" The oldest questioned stupidly as he looked down. Seeing the fire slowly creeping up his clothes, he started screaming and running around. "Don't just stand there, idiots! Do something!" He yelled in terror.

Soon an adult came running out with a bucket of water after being alerted by the children's screaming. She rushed over and threw the water on the terrified boy. "Jason what happened?" She asked in worry while checking the boy over.

"The Freak did it!" He cried out in distress.

"I didn't-" Riddle hesitantly tried to deny the accusation only to be cut off with a sharp 'silence' from the woman.

"What is going on here?" The Matron demanded as she rushed out.

"That freak Riddle set me on fire!" The oldest boy Jason shouted in terror.

"What?" The Matron yelled as she turned cold eyes on the youngest in the group.

"I didn't-" Riddle tried to start again.

"Be quiet boy!" The Matron snarled out while roughly grabbing the boy's arm and held him up. "I know you did it!" She yelled at his face and then began dragging the young boy inside. "You know what this means!"

"But I didn't do anything Matron!" The five year old tried to explain in terror.

"Silence! I know your freakish ways Riddle!" The old woman shouted as she roughly yanked the child towards the cellar door.

"But-!"

"I said silence!" The Matron growled out in a fury as she pulled the door open and practically threw the child into the darkness then slamming the door shut.

Soft sniffling was heard in the darkness along with the slow drip of water coming from a broken pipe. Darkness stated to fade out as a tapping sensation arrived. With a sharp pain, the world was bathed in light.

-End Dream-

"Wha?" Harry asked in groggy confusion. Looking down, he saw Hedwig had returned and was nipping at his fingers. Thanking her and retrieving the letter and package, Harry remembered his latest dream. He really didn't want to think about the eerily familiarity with his own childhood. Shaking his head and pushing those thoughts to the back of his head, Harry summoned some owl treats for Hedwig and opened his letter.

_**Harry,**_

_**Here is what you asked for. I can only hope you are fine and your relatives haven't hurt you too much. I know how you have been feeling about Albus lately but please don't let those feelings interfere with your health. If you need medical attention, **__**please**__** let me know. I will do everything I can to help.**_

_**Hope your summer hasn't been too horrible,**_

_**Poppy**_

Smiling at the letter, Harry set the package to the side and decided to write a reply.

_**Poppy,**_

_**Thanks for the supplies I really appreciate it. I'm fine. Really. Don't worry. I'm safe. I can take care of myself. I **__**will**__**, however, be sure to come and see you if I am of need of your expertise. **_

_**Take care,**_

_**Harry**_

_Well…as safe as taking care of an injured Dark Lord could be…_Harry thought in amusement as he handed the letter to Hedwig and instructed her to go to Poppy once she was rested.

Looking over at the dark wizard, Harry noticed that the bandages looked rather soaked in blood. Opening the package and taking out a Blood Replenishing Potion and the Healing Slave, he waked over to the bed and placed them beside the bandages on the nearby table. _Looks like I need to change them again._

_

* * *

_

"Albus?" Minerva McGonagall called out to her colleague and Headmaster. "What's going on?" She asked as she noticed some of the Order members in his office.

"Ah, Minerva. I'm glad you could make it." Dumbledore stated pleasantly.

"It's really no problem Albus." The Transfiguration teacher reassured the elderly wizard. "I didn't know we were having a meeting though…"

"No one did." Professor Snape snaked in distaste at being called away from his potions.

"Severus!" Minerva chastised her collogue.

"Albus why _**are**_ we here?" Remus Lupin asked before the two professors could start arguing.

"I'm afraid it's about Mr. Potter-" Dumbledore started only to be cut off by a wave of concerned questions. "He's quite alright." Albus decided to add in order to calm the Order members down.

"Then what has the brat done now?" Snape questioned with a sneer.

"It seems that Harry has left the protection of his relatives and gone to Grimmauld Place." The Headmaster answered solemnly.

"If the brat wants to get himself killed, I say let him." Severus snarled out at the thought of James Potter's son.

"Severus! You can't mean that!" Professor McGonagall questioned in disbelief and anger.

"Albus." Remus interrupted once more before the Potions Professor could start again. "Grimmauld is pretty protected. The wards Harry has are extremely advanced; he even go Bill to help him with them."

"He's right Albus." Kingsley said. "Mr. Potter only adjusted and added to the wards that were already there. I would say he's pretty safe where he is."

"Oh the poor dear. I wonder what caused him to go to such a gloomy place." Molly Weasley wondered in concern.

"I'm sure Harry's fine." Arthur reassured his wife.

"Apparently Mr. Potter said that his relatives had kicked him out." Albus stated somewhat unsurely. "However, he has expressed distrust in me so he might have not been entirely truthful."

"He's still upset then?" Arthur asked in dread.

"Very. I got quite the angry reply back when I owled him about his safety and whereabouts."

"I'd say we should just leave him alone. He's safe at Grimmauld; let him cool down Albus." Remus stated knowingly with the Weasleys agreeing afterwards.

"I suppose that would be one of my better options…" Dumbledore sighed out.

"It's your only option if you don't want Harry to completely turn on you." Remus replied sternly with narrowed eyes.

"I know…"

_**Thanks for the Reviews!**_


	4. AN  Vote

Okies….since I'm back in college my updates are going to be chaotic. So I want you to take a vote on how you want me to update.

Choice 1: I can shorten the amount I write to update sooner every time I have a new chapter.

OR

Choice 2: I can continue to write the amount I normally do but the updates will be longer inbetween.


End file.
